Nunca digas nunca
by Tortuguita13
Summary: Historia reeditada... bueno, explicaciones en el interior xD tened piedad... xD


_No tengo perdón de Dios y lo sé xD _

_Llevo muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar, y al volver a Fanfiction me leí lo que llevaba de Fanfic y no me gustó nada. Por eso he aprovechado que sólo llevaba dos capítulos publicados para reeditarlos. Mejor ahora que no más adelante xD A ver el argumento es el mismo, lo que pasa es que he modificado algunas cosas como por ejemplo añadir algunas descripciones o cambiar alguna frase, pero no perderéis el hilo, tranquilas xD Esto me ha pasado porque tengo la manía de querer terminarlo todo muy rápido xD Así que a partir de ahora me curraré los capítulos des del principio y no reeditaré nada más._

_Lo siento mucho mucho mucho y espero que ahora mi historia os guste más ;)_

_Gracias a chizuka-moOn, tormenta oscura, Aldus Mischa S, -Mnik- , Sealiah, goonie_c, luna-maga, Little Granger que me dejaron reviews :) y también a las personas que no firmaron pero que han ido siguiendo mi historia._

_Aquí os la dejo :) Besos! (K)_

**DISCLAIMER:** todos los personajes, escenarios y hechizos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, menos alguna cosa que me he inventado, como por ejemplo el personaje de Adam Gray.

* * *

**NUNCA DIGAS NUNCA**

**1. Primer contacto**

Los rayos de sol se filtraban entre las rendijas de la persiana, alumbrando la habitación. Lo primero que resaltaba a la vista eran las grandes estanterías que decoraban la pared, llenas de cientos de libros de todas las clases y de todos los tamaños. Un escritorio algo viejo y destartalado se encontraba debajo de estas estanterías, aguantando el peso de algunos tomos que descansaban sobre la mesa. Al lado, se encontraba una silla algo coja. En una esquina había un pequeño armario, y junto a éste se encontraba la cama, cerca de la ventana. Un enorme baúl descansaba al pie de ésta, y sin contar la mesita de noche, ya no había nada más. Los rayos de luz caían sobre las sábanas, iluminándolas sólo en algunas partes, creando varios reflejos que se movían al compás de una respiración.

De repente la puerta se abrió y una mujer de pelo castaño, bajita y no muy regordeta entró chillando en la habitación.

- ¡Hermione! Hermione, cariño despierta, nos hemos dormido – dijo mientras se acercaba para despertar a su hija.

Una chica con el pelo castaño claro, largo y muy despeinado se incorporó de la cama lentamente, con una expresión de total somnolencia. Estaba tan dormida que no había entendido bien lo que su madre le había dicho.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó mientras se rascaba los ojos, intentando desadormecerse.

- Cariño, lo siento, a tu padre se le ha olvidado poner el despertador – explicó la mujer.

La cara de Hermione pasó de un semblante adormilado a una mueca de horror en una milésima de segundo. Pasmada, miró a su madre, como si no pudiese creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

- Pero mamá, ¡¿cómo ha podido pasar?! – empezó a gritar, ya histérica- Tendría que haber puesto yo también el despertador, aún voy a perder el Expreso de Hogwarts, y encima es el último año… – empezó a lamentarse Hermione mientras se levantaba a toda prisa, dejando caer las sábanas al suelo y abriendo el armario.

- Cariño, no te preocupes, no vas a perder ese tren por que llegaremos a tiempo. Espabila porque el desayuno estará dentro de cinco minutos – dijo su madre mientras cerraba la puerta.

Hermione había sacado del armario una camiseta azul de manga corta y unos tejanos algo gastados. Fue al baño para lavarse la cara y asearse y volvió a entrar en la habitación. Se quitó el pijama que llevaba, de color rojo con dibujitos de perritos, algo infantil para su edad, pero había sido un regalo de sus abuelos. Se echó la camiseta por encima del sujetador blanco de algodón, al igual que las bragas, se puso los pantalones, que le quedaban algo ceñidos, se calzó los zapatos y se dirigió hacia el escritorio. Cogió todos los libros que estaban encima y los metió en su baúl, además de sacar una túnica del armario y meterla también.

Arrastrando el baúl con todas sus fuerzas consiguió sacarlo de la habitación. Una vez en el pasillo, un hombre salió de la habitación contigua. Era de pelo moreno, alto y llevaba gafas. Sonrió al ver a Hermione.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude, cariño?

- Sí, por favor – dijo Hermione.

El padre de Hermione cogió el baúl por una de las asas que tenía en un lado mientras Hermione lo cogía por la otra, lo levantaron y bajaron las escaleras.

- Hermione vete a desayunar, ya llevamos el baúl al coche tu padre y yo – dijo su madre, que les estaba esperando en el comedor.

- De acuerdo – dijo ésta mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

Encontró un plato de tostadas con mermelada y un vaso de zumo. Empezó a comer bastante rápido, casi sin masticar. No podía permitirse llegar tarde el primer día de curso, no quería ni imaginarse que pasaría si perdía ese tren. Ese era su último año de estudio en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el año donde se iba a decidir su futuro en el mundo de los Magos. Llevaba todo el verano pensando en los EXTASIS, los exámenes a los que aspiraba sacar la máxima nota y donde se jugaba todos esos años de trabajo y dedicación.

- Pero cariño si ni siquiera te has peinado –la voz de su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos.

La mujer se acercó a su hija y le acarició el pelo, intentando peinárselo con las manos.

- Tu padre nos espera en el coche, así que si ya estás lista nos podemos ir.

- Sí, lo estoy – dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Cogió el canastillo de Crookshanks, y en cuanto lo movió, el gato empezó a arañar su interior para salir, dándose cuenta de que lo estaban trasladando.

- Crookshanks estate quieto – le dijo Hermione.

Hermione y su madre salieron de la casa y se metieron en el coche. Pero por si todavía no se habían rezagado bastante, cuando su padre metió la llave de contacto y la giró, el coche no quería arrancar. A Hermione casi le da un infarto. Pero después de que su padre lo intentara un par de veces más el motor por fin se puso en marcha, aunque Hermione no respiró tranquila hasta que no se encontraron en la carretera, dejando atrás con rapidez los árboles y las casas con los que se cruzaban por el camino.

Al final llegaron a la estación de King's Cross por los pelos.

- Cariño cuídate mucho, ¿de acuerdo? – la madre de Hermione abrazó a su hija mientras su padre sacaba el baúl del maletero del coche.

- Tú también mamá – contestó ella, besando la mejilla a su madre.

- ¿Seguro que podrás cargar con el baúl tú sola? – preguntó su padre, mientras lo dejaba en el suelo.

- Sí, no te preocupes – dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a su padre.

- Siento haberme olvidado de poner el despertador – dijo éste.

- No pasa nada, al final hemos llegado a tiempo y es lo que importa – le tranquilizó la chica mientras se separaba de él y cogía el arcón por una asa.

- Nos veremos en Navidades, ¡Os quiero, adiós! – gritó mientras se despedía con la mano y les lanzaba besos.

- ¡Adiós cariño! – sus padres agitaron la mano mientras ella se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar todo lo rápido que le permitía el pesado equipaje, con el baúl en una mano y el canastillo de Crookshanks en la otra.

Una vez cruzó la barrera entre las plataformas 9 y 10, el andén 9 ¾ apareció ante ella, igual que el Expreso de Hogwarts. En el andén se encontraban los últimos alumnos despidiéndose de sus familiares, mientras que casi todos ya estaban dentro del convoy, en los compartimentos. Hermione avanzó, esquivando a los transeúntes, mientras buscaba con la mirada a sus dos amigos Harry y Ron. Pero no les vio por ningún sitio, porque probablemente ya debían estar dentro. Un fuerte pitido le indicó que el tren estaba a punto de partir, así que se metió por la primera puerta que vio. En un rincón del vagón había un montón de baúles amontonados en los estantes del tren. Se fijó en que había sitio para dejar uno más, así que sin pensárselo dos veces lo arrastró hasta allí. Dejó salir a Crookshanks, el cual salió corriendo por el pasillo. Siempre lo hacía y luego, no se sabe como, volvía a aparecer siempre donde estaba su dueña. Hermione cogió el baúl con toda la fuerza que pudo, pero al levantarlo un poco, se le cayó.

- Buf – suspiró de cansancio. Se alisó la camiseta y acercó las manos al arcón para volver a intentarlo.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – dijo una voz.

Hermione se giró y vio como un chico caminaba hacia ella por el pasillo. No le había visto nunca. Era bastante alto, de pelo moreno ni muy corto ni muy largo, con unos ojos de un color verde extremadamente claro y la piel fina, algo morena también. El chico se acercó a Hermione, cogió con fuerza el baúl y lo levantó a la altura del estante, donde lo dejó sin apenas esfuerzo. Mientras tenía los brazos levantados, Hermione pudo comprobar que eran de complexión fuerte, al igual que su espalda, y de hecho, todo su cuerpo. Llevaba una camiseta negra de tirantes, que resaltaba su musculatura, pero no era exageradamente corpulento. Vestía unos tejanos piratas que dejaban ver sus piernas, fuertes también, y para su sorpresa, carecientes del abundante vello que los chicos solían tener en esa parte del cuerpo.

El chico se giró sonriendo, mostrando una dentadura blanca y perfectamente alineada. Hermione se quedó embobada, y cuando se dio cuenta de que ya llevaba más de cinco segundos mirándole como una tonta sacudió la cabeza y le dijo algo sonrojada:

- Gracias.

- No ha sido nada – respondió él, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Amm… - empezó ella, sin saber que decir – soy Hermione Granger, ¿y tú?

- Adam Gray – dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Hermione le dio la mano lentamente, y cuando sus dedos y los de él se rozaron, una extraña calidez se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Pero en cuanto sus manos se separaron, esa misteriosa sensación desapareció. Miró a Adam a los ojos, con curiosidad, preguntándose si él lo habría notado también, pero el chico tenía una expresión en el rostro tranquila y serena.

- No… no te había visto nunca por aquí – dijo ella al ver que él no decía nada.

- Eso es porqué soy nuevo – explicó él – Supongo que te debe parecer extraño que un chico venga a Hogwarts sólo para hacer el último curso, pero es que tuve que dejar la escuela donde estudiaba Magia para venir a Inglaterra.

- ¿Y cómo es eso? – preguntó Hermione.

- Por asuntos personales – dijo él suavemente.

- Ah, claro, perdona – dijo ella cortada de pronto, dándose cuenta de que había sido muy indiscreta al preguntarle eso a una persona que acababa de conocer.

Hermione apartó la vista hacia la ventana, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que el tren ya estaba en movimiento y de que todavía no había ido a buscar a Harry y a Ron.

- ¿Ya estás en un compartimento? – preguntó Hermione.

- No, estaba buscando uno que estuviera libre – contestó Adam.

- Estupendo, porque yo también estoy buscando uno – explicó Hermione, mientras se dirigía hacia el pasillo del tren, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Adam- De hecho, estoy buscando a mis amigos, que ya deben estar en uno, si quieres venir conmigo y te los presen…

De pronto, Hermione chocó contra alguien, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibro y se diera un golpe contra la pared del pasillo.

- Au – gimió ella mientras se acariciaba el brazo.

Levantó la vista para ver con quien había tropezado y se encontró con Draco Malfoy en persona.

La verdad es que no había cambiado nada en esos tres meses de vacaciones. Su cara era fina, igual que su blanca piel y su pelo rubio estaba peinado hacia atrás, dándole como siempre aire de aristócrata. Ya llevaba puesta su túnica, pero no por eso Hermione dejó de darse cuenta que ya no era tan delgado como recordaba, sino que su espalda parecía algo más ancha. Sus ojos, grises como estaba el cielo en ese momento, la observaban con una expresión parecida a sorpresa, como si no la hubiese reconocido, pero pronto su expresión cambió a una mueca de asco.

- Mira bien por donde vas, Granger – dijo con voz arrogante.

- Podrías ser tú el que mirase por donde va por una vez en tu vida – dijo ella indignada.

- Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices – siseó- Este es el último año en Hogwarts, y no voy a aguantarte nada.

Hermione iba a replicarle, pero de golpe, Malfoy levantó la vista hacia Adam.

Se apartó de Hermione y caminó lentamente hacia él. Adam le tendió la mano como había hecho con Hermione, pero sin ninguna sonrisa en la cara, y dijo:

- Soy Adam Gray.

Malfoy le miraba fijamente, ignorando por completo su mano tendida. No le miraba con la expresión de desdén que siempre usaba con la gente, y en especial con Hermione, sino que parecía como si le estuviese evaluando. Simplemente le miraba, serio como Hermione nunca le había visto.

Entonces, se dio la vuelta y se marchó por el pasillo, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a Hermione.

- No le hagas caso – dijo Hermione – Es Draco Malfoy, un estúpido engreído que se cree superior a los demás por el simple hecho de ser rico y sangre-limpia.

- Vaya, y yo que al principio había pensando que erais amigos… pero ya he visto que no os lleváis muy bien – observó Adam mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

- Nadie se lleva bien con Malfoy – rió ella irónicamente mientras comprobaba quien había en cada compartimento – sólo los de Slytherin, y en especial sus dos secuaces Crabbe y Goyle y algunas tontas como Pansy Parkinson.

- ¡Hermione! – chilló alguien.

Hermione se giró y vio la cabeza de Harry sobresalir de un compartimento que había al final del pasillo.

- ¡Harry! – chilló ella, sonriendo y dirigiéndose a él, mientras Adam la seguía.

Los dos entraron en el compartimento, donde estaban Harry y Ron.

- Os estaba buscando. He llegado tarde porque mi padre se ha olvidado de poner el despertador, encima luego no había manera de que el coche arrancara y… - empezó Hermione, pero vio que sus amigos estaban mirando a Adam con curiosidad.

De hecho, el único que le miraba con curiosidad era Harry, ya a que Ron se le había quedado cara de pasmado, como si le costase creer lo que estaba viendo.

- Oh, él es Adam – explicó – nos acabamos de conocer.

- Encantado, soy Adam Gray – dijo él tendiéndoles la mano – seremos compañeros de curso.

Al contrario que Malfoy, Harry y Ron le devolvieron el saludo, aunque Ron un poco receloso. Los cuatro se sentaron y en ese momento llegó el carrito de las chucherías. Compraron algunos dulces y empezaron a comer.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Draco Malfoy caminaba pensativo por el pasillo del tren. No había ni rastro de Crabbe y Goyle, ni tampoco de Pansy, así que se metió en su compartimento y cerró la puerta para poder estar sólo.

Todavía no había ni llegado a Hogwarts y ya se había tenido que encontrar con la estúpida de Granger. La verdad es que al principio ni siquiera la había reconocido, aunque hay cosas que nunca cambian, como su maraña de pelo, que seguía igual de enredada. Pero su cara sí que había cambiado… ya no era tan redonda e infantil, sino más alargada, y su piel parecía más fina que incluso cuando era una niña. Estaba… cambiada.

Y ese tío que estaba con ella… joder, parecía un chulo de playa. Moreno y vestido con ropa ajustada para marcar musculitos. ¿Qué clase de mago era? Él ya llevaba su túnica puesta.

Estaba claro que no se parecía a los alumnos normales de Hogwarts.

¿Quién era? Adam Gray… Ese nombre le sonaba de algo y no sabía de qué.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, intentando sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. Pues al fin y al cabo, a él le daba igual si la estúpida sangre-sucia había cambiado y quien fuese el imbécil de Adam.

Se puso a mirar por la ventana, dejando la mente en blanco, sin saber que ese último año en Hogwarts iba a cambiar su vida por completo.

* * *


End file.
